A Lucy Doll For Christmas
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: It's Christmas time at Fairy Tail and while everyone is enjoying the holiday Lucy is stuck inside a doll. The girls try to help her but Happy steals the doll and gives it to Natsu. Lucy soon learns a few interest things about Natsu on this Christmas. Nalu


It was Christmas time in Magnolia and everyone was getting ready for their most favorite holiday of the year. Trees were decorated with lights and ornament, stocking were hung above the fireplace and families would gather around to sing sweet Christmas tunes. Everyone was full of cheer and spirits. Even at Fairy Tail everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit as they decorated the Guild and exchanged presents with each other.

"Lucy-san, Merry Christmas!" Lucy looked away from the conversation she was having with Levy and Lisanna to see Wendy holding a brightly wrapped present in her hands.

"Thank you so much, Wendy." Lucy bent down to hug the girl that was like a little sister to her. She accepted the gift before then reaching into her back and pulled out two blue and white presents. "Merry Christmas." she handed the blue one to Wendy and the White on to Charle.

"Thank you!" Wendy happily opened her gift and gasped when she saw her gift. A wing necklace with the two wings in the shape of a heart as little diamonds covered the piece of jewelry. "It's so beautiful. Thank you so much, Lucy-san!" she jumped up and hugged the blonde before quickly putting on her new favorite necklace, a great big smile on her face.

Charle opened hers next and she was pleasantly surprised with it. "I will agree with Wendy. You have very good taste. Thank you very much." she gave a bow of thanks and went back to looking at her gift. A new blue and white dress with a red heart in the middle, along with a new pink ribbon for her tail. She was very pleased with her gifts.

"Lu-Chan picked out a lot of great gifts," Levy practically squealed, clenching her books tight against her chest.

"Did Lucy give you that?" Lisanna asked, eyeing the old looking text.

Levy nodded, "Yep. Last night she sleepover at my place and we exchanged our gifts this morning!" she set the book down on the bar table and began flipping through page after page. "There are so many spells and stories in this book. I can't wait to read them all." she looked ready to jump out of her seat in excitement as she spoke about her new present.

Lisanna laughed at her friend. "I will admit that you do know how to pick out some great gifts," she looked over her new charm bracelet that had all different animal charms. "I love my charm bracelet." she loved it even more that most of the charms were of the animals that she transformed into and some charms were her and what she looked like transformed.

"Yes, Lucy did very well when picking out our gifts." Mirajane stepped forward in a new red and white dress and black heels with straps that tied around her ankle into a cute bow. "I saw this dress just last week and Lucy got it for me!" she leaned over the bar and hugged the blonde, beaming with happiness.

"Lu-Chan you should open the gift you got from Wendy now." Levy ushered her to open her present.

Lucy looked down at the young girl. "Is it alright?" she asked for permission and Wendy gave it with a quick now. Seeing that Lucy got to work, opening the gift and smiled when she saw how cute it was. "Aw, Wendy. It's so cute. I love it." she was given a doll that was made in her image. She gave it a quick hug before pulling Wendy into another hug as well. She was happy with what she received.

Wendy blushed, she was glad that Lucy liked her gift. "I wasn't really sure what everyone liked so I made dolls that look like you all." she shifted her feet from right to left, clearly embarrassed.

Lucy only smiled. "Well I love it, thank you so much."

"Hey I know," Levy suddenly gasped and started flipping through her new book of magic. "There's a spell in here that says "For true enjoyment with your beloved object just put a hand over your heart and its heart, and chant this magic spell"." so spoke in a language that none of them recognize but they knew that Levy could read old text so they didn't question her. They did however start to question what was happening when Lucy's body suddenly started to glow a soft pink along with the doll before dropping head first on the bar.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Lisanna quickly went to her friend's aid, taking the doll from her limp arms and gasped when she felt how could the blond was. "Mira-nee, I can't find a pulse."

"What happened to Lucy-san?" Wendy felt the cold body next and shivered when she too couldn't find a pulse. Her heart wasn't beating and it was scaring her and everyone else.

_**"Guys! Help me!"**_

They all gasped when they heard Lucy's voice but were confused when they noticed that she was still lying limp on the bar, unmoving and deadly still.

"Lucy?" Lisanna poked her on the shoulder, putting the doll on the bar.

_**"I'm over here!" **_

They all jumped at the sound of her voice that was coming from nowhere. "What is going on?" Lisanna felt ready to scream.

"Lu-Chan..." Levy gulped, trying to be brave and figure things out. "Just where exactly are you?"

_**"I'm inside the doll." **_

"The doll?" the four girls looked at the doll that lied on the bar.

_**"Yep. Or at least I think I am. I'm not really sure what happened." **_

It was silent for a moment before the four girls screamed in shock, all nearly falling over when they realized what just happened.

"You mean you're stuck inside the doll?" Mirajane was the first one to recover, slowly making her way back over to the little Lucy doll.

_**"Sadly, yes." **__Lucy replied with a sad sigh. _

"What happened?" Lisanna asked as she resisted the urge to poke the little doll.

_**"Well I'm not really sure myself. One minute I'm in my body and the next thing I know I'm stuck inside a doll." **__she felt like crying at how horrible her luck was at this moment in time._

"It would appear that her soul has been sucked out of her body and placed inside the doll," Charle flew to the top of the bar and looked over the empty blonde body and the doll. "It appears to be a body-transfer spell. I have heard that made mages of the past would transfer their souls into object and then give those objects to their enemies so they could assassinate them. It is an old form of magic, sadly I do not know how to reverse it." she explained all that she know but it didn't help them very much.

Levy suddenly cried and slammed the book down on the bar. "Lu-Chan is going to kill me!" she wailed, tears forming in her eyes as she flipped through page after page for a solution.

"Levy you need to calm down." Lisanna tried to calm the frantic girl down but her efforts were in vain. Nothing she could say or do would be able to get Levy to calm down.

"This certainly is a problem though." Mirajane had to agree with the blue-haired teen as she stared down at the thing that was causing Levy to freak out.

"I feel like part of this is my fault as well." Wendy looked down in shame as she sat on one of the barstools, trying to hold back her own tears.

Mirajane seeing this quickly did what she could to reassure the young girl that she was not at fault. "Now don't think like that. You didn't know this would happen."

Wendy didn't find comfort in her words and only continued to sulk. "But if I hadn't made that doll then this wouldn't have happened to Lucy!" she cried, pointing to the doll that was resting on the bar table. The doll that she had made for Lucy now had her soul stuck inside and trapped her to the little plush doll.

_**"Somebody, let me out of here!"**_

The four girls winced when they heard the frantic cries of Lucy coming from the doll. Thankfully because they were around the spell when it was cast meant they were the only ones who could hear Lucy. It would be very problematic if anyone else heard her.

"We should probably talk with the master. He might know how to fix this." Lisanna suggested, hoping that Makarov could think of something that would help. If they didn't do something fast she was sure that Lucy would go crazy from being stuck inside a doll and Levy and Wendy would probably go crazy with guilt.

Mirajane agreed with her sister but sadly there was a problem with her solution. "Sadly the master is busy partying with the rest of the Guild. If we were to go up to him now it would create some unwanted attention." she pointed over to the partying and already drunk Guild Master as he danced on top of one of the tables. She winced she heard the wails coming from Lucy, Levy, and Wendy.

"Even so we should probably do something before the others notice that something is going on." Lisanna added, looking all around and sure enough some of their friends were starting to stare at them.

"Notice what?" they all nearly jumped out of their skin when Happy suddenly appeared. "What's wrong with Lucy?" he poked the blonde's soft head and was confused when she didn't yell back at him.

Lisanna quickly acted. "She isn't feeling very good!" quickly she threw Lucy's lifeless arm over her shoulder and started to drag her to the infirmary. "She is very sick and we were just about to take her to get some rest." she motioned for her sister and friends to help her.

"That we were." Mirajane threw Lucy's other arm over her shoulder and dragged the limp body to the infirmary, hoping on one noticed how strange this looked.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy followed behind, still wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. The books that caused this problem were clenched to her chest in a tight grip.

"Lucy-san." Wendy was right with, crying away as Charle tried to cheer the girl up but like every other attempt nothing was working.

"We'll have to extra careful if we don't want the others to realize what is going on." Lisanna grunted as she and her sister dragged the deadweight body along the empty halls.

"Yes, we can't have the others knowing that Lucy's soul is stuck inside a doll." Mirajane replied, putting all her efforts into dragging her friend's body. It wasn't that she didn't trust her friends at the Guild but if there was an enemy around they could use this piece of information against them and they didn't need that.

"Wait a minute..." Lisanna stopped dead in her tracks when realization hit her. "Where is the Lucy doll?"

They all froze in their spots when they finally noticed that they had forgotten the doll that had their friend's soul trapped inside. Quickly the dropped Lucy's body to the ground and ran back to the bar only to find an empty table with no doll in sight. Blood seemed to drain from their faces as they all became deadly pale and began to shake, beads of sweat running down their faces. "Lucy is going to kill us!" they cried out, tears now running down all their faces.

Had they been paying attention they would have noticed a blue and yellow figure flying further and further away from them.

* * *

><p>"The girls are sure acting weird," Happy thought back to how strange his friends had acted but decided to forget about them for the moment. "Oh well, I can't wait to show Natsu this Lucy doll I found. I bet he'll love it!" he grinned cheerfully, flying faster towards his friend so he could show off what he found.<p>

_Lucy however was not as happy as he was. __**"Happy! Put me down! Bring me back to Mira and the others!" **__she cried out, wishing the cat would hear her but alas her words would not reach him. She at least wanted the doll's body to move so she could hit him for kidnapping her, but sadly the doll didn't move no matter how much she willed it too._

"Natsu!" Happy flew to the table where his best friend was sitting ate, eating what looked like a whole months worth of food all in an instant. He enjoyed Christmas, mostly because it meant he got to eat as much as he liked.

"Hey Happy?" Natsu gave a quick wave, giving him a quick glance before going back to his meal. "What's that?" he gestured to the doll that was being held.

Happy only grinned and shoved the doll he found in Natsu's face. "It's a Lucy doll. I found it by Mira and the others but they didn't seem to want it so I took it!" he explained.

Natsu stopped eating for a moment to stare at the little doll that resembled his best friend so much. "A Lucy doll?" he took the item from his friend and held it carefully in his hands.

Happy nodded, "Do you want it?"

_**"I'm some toy! You can't just sell me off!"**__ Lucy fumed from inside the doll. She would be sure to Happy back for this. _

Happy grinned when he saw the glazed over look in his friend's eyes. "I know how much you like Lucy so I thought you would be happy with a doll that looks like her."

_**"What?"**__ Lucy felt her heart stop at those words. It was like the incident with Mirajane and that stupid buried treasure all over again. Only this time it was real._ _**"Natsu likes me!"**_

"Thanks buddy," Natsu high-fived Happy and sent him a giant grin. "This is great." he hugged the little doll close to his chest tight and gave it a quick sniff. "It even smells like Lucy." he mumbled, a content smile on his face and for a moment he let himself believe that it was actually Lucy who he was holding and not just some doll that looked like her.

_**"That's because it is me." **__she grumbled, trying to ignore how hot her cheeks were turning as Natsu continued to hug her. This whole thing was so confusing and embarrassing. _

Happy seeming his friend looking so peaceful with the doll felt a sense of pride overtake him. After all it was him who made Natsu so happy so why not feel some pride. "We should probably get out of here though. If Mira and the others see it they might take it away." he said, patting the little doll on the head.

_Lucy growled and wished her arms could move so she could take a swing at the cat. __**"I swear I'm going to get you for this Happy!" **__she tried looking around the room to see if any of the girls were nearby but all she could see was Natsu's smiling face looking down at her. He couldn't hear her from inside the doll, only the girls could, so there was no point in talking but she really needed help right now. _

"Yeah, you're probably right," Natsu agreed with what his friend said, placing the doll on his lap for a moment before eating away the rest of the food in one giant bite. "I know, let's go to Lucy's and show her the doll. I bet she'll really like it!" he exclaimed, already jumping up out of his seat and running towards the Guild doors.

Happy flew after him. "But Lucy isn't home right now. She's in the infirmary because she's sick."

Natsu stopped in his tracks. "She's sick?" he held the doll tight in worry.

Happy nodded, "Yeah. I saw Mirajane and Lisanna taking her in before I found the doll." he explained.

"Hey, have you guys seen a Lucy doll lying around at all?" the two boys froze in their place when they heard Mira and the others all asking for the whereabouts of the Lucy doll. Slowly they turned their heads around to see the four going from table to table and asking everyone if they had seen the little doll or not.

"Oh man, we gotta get out of here." Natsu whispered to his partner in crime, slowly wrapping his scarf around his face and became Ninja Natsu. "Nin Nin!" he made a quick ninja hand sign with his left hand while his right held tight to his Lucy doll, being sure to keep it hidden and out of sight.

Happy did the same hand sign. "Nin Nin." He flew low to the ground, trying to look non-suspicious as he and Natsu slowly made their way to the giant doors.

_Lucy had just about enough with their little game and decided it was time to be rescued. __**" Levy-Chan! Help me! I'm over here!" **__she cried as loud as she could, hoping one of them would hear her. _

"Lu-Chan?" Levy jolted when she heard her friend's cries. Following Lucy's voice she caught sight of what was taking place. "Natsu! Give us back that doll!" she cried, catching everyone's attention on the pink-haired boy pretending to be a ninja.

Natsu jumped to his feet, unwrapping his scarf and decided to go with Plan B instead. "Run Happy!" he and his partner sprinted out of the Guild before anyone could stop him, feet on fire to add more speed just in case someone was chasing after him.

_**"He really wants this doll." **__Lucy had to say that she was surprised. She knew Natsu liked to do some weird things but she wasn't quite used to him doing this. __**"He basically kidnapped this doll because it looked like me." **__she would admit that even for her crazy friend this idea was a little weird even for him. She watched through the doll's eyes as they ran through the snow covered streets of Magnolia, passing person after person and headed in a very familiar direction. __**"I hope Levy-Chan and the others can fix this fast before I'm stuck like this." **__she knew that she could do nothing more than sit and wait for her friends to come and rescue her. Until then she would let Natsu play with the doll and hope nothing to weird happened._

* * *

><p>"It looks like we lost 'em," Natsu gave a sigh of relief as he climbed up through Lucy's apartment window and jumped down onto her bed, brushing the snow off his body. Snow was falling fast in the city but he didn't feel cold thanks to his fire power. "Now we can finally play with the Lucy doll!" he exclaimed, throwing the doll up into the air for a moment in celebration before sweeping it back up in his arms for another hug.<p>

Happy grinned in excitement. "Yeah, we can play all the games that Lucy won't play with us." he gave a slight pout as he remembered all the times Lucy denied them when they asked her to play.

_Lucy scoffed from inside the doll. __**"Well excuse me if I don't think a game of dodging fire balls is fun!" **_

Natsu nodded still looking intensely down at the doll. "Hey, I know what to do." he laid down on the bed, pulling his new favorite toy close to his chest and gave a sigh of content. "Lucy wasn't here last night so I didn't get to sleep with her last night so why don't we take a nap with the Lucy doll?" he explained. Placing his chin down on the doll and released another sigh as he took in the sweet scent that came from the plush doll that usually came from his favorite blonde-haired teammate.

Happy agreed with this plan and curled up on top of the soft pink pillow. "Natsu you really like Lucy, don't you?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, I really do." he replied softly, already his eyes were closing as the feeling of sleep overtook him.

Happy gave a quick yawn. "It would be nice if Lucy told you that she liked you too for Christmas."

Natsu nodded again, opening his eyes to stare at the doll. A wishful look was shinning bright in his eyes. "Yeah, it would be." he closed his eyes once again and let sleep come. Soon loud snores were coming from him and his best friend as they slept peacefully in the soft bed.

_Lucy watched the two for a moment and thought over what had taken place. __**"Natsu really is dense," **__she sighed and stared up at the sleeping boy that was holding her so tightly in his sleep. __**"If you like me so much you should just tell me." **__she told him even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Suddenly she let out a yawn of her own and decided that a quick nap wouldn't hurt. _

* * *

><p><em>Lucy wasn't sure how long she was sleeping but she could feel herself being waken up slowly when she felt someone moving her. Opening her eyes she gasped when she saw Lisanna was carefully removing her from Natsu's arms. <em>_**"Lisanna!" **__she happily cried knowing that her friends would rescue her and hopefully change her back._

Lisanna put a finger to her mouth, telling her that she needed to be quite if this was going to work. Natsu may have been a dead sleeper but he would always wake up if he felt he was in danger and feeling somebody move him could possibly wake him up. So she had her sister pick up Happy as she made a grab for Lucy. Carefully she unwrapped Natsu's arms from the doll and slowly the sisters made the trade.

"Let's go." Mirajane motioned for the girls to follow her out of the apartment. It was a good thing that she had a spare key of Lucy's apartment made or else getting the doll back would have been a lot harder.

"What's going on?" They froze in fear when they heard Natsu wake up. They all turned around to see him sitting up, still clenching Happy to his chest thinking it was the Lucy doll. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes before he became very still. His eyes zeroed in on the blonde doll that Lisanna was holding and looked down to see that he wasn't holding his Lucy doll but instead Happy. "Hey! You guys stole my Lucy doll!" he cried, jumping out of the bed.

"Run!" Lisanna cried and they did. They ran out the front door and headed for the Guild.

"We need to change Lu-Chan back before Natsu catches up." Levy yelled as they ran down the empty street that her best friend lived on .

"If we keep up our pace as it is then he shouldn't be able to catch us." Charle explained, going over their plan in and speed in her head.

Wendy huffed out as she sprinted to keep up with everyone. "Yes, but what about-!" she was cut off when a blue figure swooped down and stole the Lucy doll right out of Lisanna's hands. "Happy." she said weakly. They had forgotten about Happy.

"Natsu," Happy flew back to his best friend and returned the doll to him. "I saved the doll." he grinned happily at his accomplishment.

Natsu grinned right back and happily took back his doll. "Thanks buddy, you did a good job." he hugged his doll tightly and sent an annoyed frown the girls way. "I don't know what you girls were planning on doing but it isn't very nice to take things that aren't yours." He huffed, tapping his foot in annoyance.

_If Lucy could have she would have hit him on the head. __**"You're one to talk. You stole me first!" **__she cried, really wishing that he could hear her. _

"But Natsu, you took the doll first." Levy told the pink-haired boy, trying to talk her way out of this mess before a fight broke out.

"No, I didn't." Natsu shook his head. "Happy said you guys didn't want the doll so he gave it to me. So finders keepers, losers weepers!" he stuck his tongue out at the girls.

Lisanna rolled her eyes at her childhood friend. "But that doll belongs to Lucy. We were just bringing it back to her." she sent a look to her friends, telling them to follow her lead.

Natsu blinked, "It does?"

Wendy nodded. "I made that for Lucy as a Christmas present."

"We forgot it at the bar when we took her into the infirmary and she asked us to find her for her." Mirajane finished, she knew exactly what needed to be said to get Natsu to give them the doll. "She has been asking for it all day and if she doesn't get it back soon I'm afraid she'll start crying. You don't want to make Lucy cry and possibly hate you for taking her doll, now do you Natsu?" she sent him a sweet smile, acting as if she didn't know what her words were doing to him.

_Lucy felt Natsu tense when he heard those words. __**"That's just cold Mirajane." **__she sent her friend a look and if she could have she would have crossed her arms and shook her head. She wasn't a fan of using other people's emotions against them. _

Natsu gulped as Mira's words were processed through his mind. Make Lucy hate him? That was the one thing he didn't want to happen. So with a low sigh he gave the doll back. "Sorry, I didn't know." he handed the doll to Lisanna and looked down at the ground.

"It's fine, Natsu." Lisanna patted him on the arm. "I'm sure Lucy won't be mad."

Natsu perked up a bit at that but he still looked down at the ground. "Yeah, that's good to know." he gave a wide grin, trying to be cheerful but Lucy could see that he was still upset.

"Well, we should probably get going." Mirajane reminded them and with a quick wave they left Natsu and headed back towards the Guild where they hopefully would change their friend back.

_Lucy watched over Lisanna's shoulder at the face that Natsu was making. A dejected look was written over his face as he stared longingly at the doll that was being taken away from him. __**"I guess he really does like me." **__she muttered to herself. Suddenly she perked up and came up with a plan that she would put into progress once she was back in her body. _

Levy's cry nearly gave them all a heart attack and they all looked to her for an explanation. "Look at the time!" She pointed to the clock tower their town had and saw it was twenty minutes until midnight. "If we don't get Lu-Chan back in her body before midnight she'll be stuck in the doll forever!" she explained and made everyone jump into action.

"Everyone we have to hurry!" Mirajane yelled, already taking off in a run. "Run for it!" they all ran down the street, trying to get to the Guild in time to save their friend.

_Lucy felt like crying. __**"This is so not how I wanted to spend my Christmas." **_

* * *

><p>Thankfully the girls made it in time to the Guild. They practically took down the doors as they ran to the infirmary and undid the spell that trapped Lucy inside the doll. Now she was back in her own body and was ready to just climb in her bed to get a good night sleep to hopefully forget this big mess. That was her plan but when she arrived home she noticed that her bed was currently being taken over by a snoring Natsu and Happy.<p>

"They never change." she giggled lightly and with soft footsteps pulled out two presents from her closet and placed them next to her two closes friends. "Time to wake up guys." she shook them awake and laughed more when she saw the confused glazed over look in their eyes.

"Lucy?" Natsu yawned, rubbing his eye with one hand as he stretched.

"Hey, Merry Christmas." she sat on the bed with them, a bright smile on her face.

Natsu smiled back. "Merry Christmas!" he and Happy both exclaimed with joy before they noticed the brightly wrapped gifts with their names on them. "Presents!" they cried in joy, ripping the wrapping paper to pieces so they could get their gifts out.

"Oh wow!" Happy's eyes sparkled as he looked at the pile of his favorite fish and the little Charle keychain that was given to him. "Thank you so much!" he flew up in excitement, hugging Lucy's chest and was bouncing up and down in her lap like a little kid. "I really love it Lucy." he hugged both his gifts tightly to his little body. He was in his own little heaven right now.

"I'm glad you like it." Lucy scratched his ear affectionately and giggled when she heard the soft purrs that started to come from him. "Natsu? What about you?" she was a little surprised when she heard how quite he was being. "Don't you like your gift?" she was worried that he didn't.

"No, it's not that." he said quickly, wiping his eyes. Tears were starting to gather as he stared down at his gift. It was a plush doll of his missing father, Igneel. Lucy made him a doll of the great Dragon.

Lucy put a hand over his shaking one and gave him a gentle smile. "I asked Gajeel and Happy to describe what Igneel looked like so I could make you this. I know you miss him so I figured whenever you get lonely you could use this to help you." she gave him one of her brightest smiles. She wanted him to be happy this Christmas and she hoped her gift did that.

"Lucy..." before she knew what was happening she was pulled into his embrace. "Thank you." he whispered into her neck, holding her close and showing his gratitude for the wonderful gift.

She returned the hug with just as much passion. "You're very welcome."

"Hey Natsu," Happy flew over and tapped his partner on the head. "Let's have Lucy open the gifts we got her now." he smiled in excitement.

Natsu agreed. "Ok!" he and Happy dove under the bed and pulled out the presents they had gotten her.

"Here, Lucy! Open mine first!" Happy jumped back on the bed next to her and handed her his gift.

Natsu pouted. "Cheater." he sat down at the head of the bed, arms crossed as he waited for his turn to give his gift.

Lucy just laughed at the two. "Ok, I will." she unwrapped the small package and grinned when she saw the new pink ribbon with little gold bells at the ends. "It's wonderful." she showed her thanks by giving the blue Exceed a quick cheek on the head.

Happy blush, giving her a bashful look as he flew around the room to try and hide his embarrassment. "Hmph!" Lucy looked over and nearly laughed when she saw the deep frown on Natsu's face. _"Looks like he's the jealous type." _she giggled softly before jumping lightly over to him and held her hands out, waiting for the gift with a soft smile on her face.

Natsu looked at her and felt a smile come over his face as well. "Merry Christmas, Luce." he handed her his gift before looking away. His cheeks were a soft pink and he nervously

shifted from right to left in his seat.

Lucy carefully unwrapped the gift and wondered what he had gotten her. She was somewhat expecting training gear or maybe some other weird object that he thought was cool or amazing but was she ever wrong. A gasped escaped her when she opened the small box. "Natsu..." she couldn't believe her eyes. "It's beautiful" she took out the ring from its box and slipped it onto her right ring finger. A soft pink diamond in the shape of heart was given to her as her gift but what made it even more special was there was a small flame inside the pink diamond.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. "Well Happy said that girls like jewelry so I should get you that but I didn't want to give you a stupid boring jewel so I decided to add my own touch to it." he looked back and forth between her and her ceiling.

"I love it," she threw herself at him, tackling him in a hug. "Thank you so much."

Natsu felt his face heat up and he had to remind himself not to set anything on fire. "Glad you like it." he smiled shyly. He really was happy that she liked her gift.

Lucy smiled up at him. "Hey Natsu?" she called for his attention and when she got it she kissed his cheek. "I like you."

He was perfectly still for a moment before he jumped into action. With a joyful cry he enveloped her in his arms and brought down onto the bed, holding her tightly in his arms. "I like you too!" his grin overtook his face but didn't care if he looked like an idiot. The girl he held feelings for just returned them and he was damn happy about that.

Lucy returned the embrace and smiled at the warm feeling flowed through her body. "This turned out to be a really nice Christmas." she muttered into his chest.

Natsu had to agree. "You know what would make it even better?" he had a sly grin on his face. "If you let me and Happy sleepover!"

"Yeah!" Happy joined them on the bed, flying over to sleep on the pillow above their heads. "Let us sleepover Lucy."

She knew she couldn't win against them even if she wanted too. "Ok, but just for tonight." she smiled as they gave a victory cheer. "Merry Christmas, Natsu." She snuggled deeper into his chest, letting her body relax and enjoy the heat that was coming from her new boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy." he kissed the top of her head, nose buried deep into her silky blonde locks and took in a deep breath. Her scent filled his nose and his body instantly relax, making him fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

So they spent Christmas together in each other's arms, a smile on both their faces as they slept and dreamed of their new lives together. They were both truly grateful for this day and what it brought them, and to think it all started because of a little doll and a very tricky spell.

_END_


End file.
